


Guilt Trip

by HopeShannon3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeShannon3000/pseuds/HopeShannon3000
Summary: John, Rene, Curtis and Dinah go to see Felicity after finding out Oliver was arrested, Felicity's had enough and emotions are high while she tells them exactly what she thinks





	Guilt Trip

Felicity had been working hard the last few days trying to find anything even the tiniest thing to help Oliver, she had barely slept and to be honest her emotions were running high, she was falling apart at the thought of Oliver never coming home, of him never seeing his son go to high school or college, she couldn’t stand it, Oliver had sacrificed so much already and it still wasn’t good enough, people want to take more. She was working late at the loft again she didn’t want William worry about her and she worked better in silence, she heard a knock at the door but thinking it was her imagination she didn’t bother opening the door until another knock came then she finally push away from her desk making her way the door, opening it to find John, Rene, Curtis and Dinah, Felicity rolled her eyes and went to shut the door but John stuck his foot between the wall and the door…..

“Can we please come in?” John asked

“Not leaving me much of choice” Felicity turned around walking away as the others made their way inside closing the door behind them, Felicity turned to face them as they stood lined up crossing her arms she's already had enough 

“What do you want? To gloat?” 

“No we came to see if your okay” Curtis said softly

“Well my husband is in prison awaiting his trail so i’m not so great” Felicity said with anger in her voice

“We want to help blondie” Rene chimed in

“Help? From you? From the guy who is putting my husband away? No thanks”

“I did that to get my daughter back” 

“Yes i understand that i do!! But in the process of getting your daughter back, your ripping my family apart! I wonder what your daughter would think if she knew that to get her back your leaving another child without his dad, i’m guessing she wouldn’t be so proud of daddy then” Felicity knew it was harsh but it was the truth and she was done playing nice now

“Don’t bring my daughter into this”

“Why? Because you know i’m right! What gives you the right to rip Oliver from his son? How come everytime your around all these drama happens you're the one whose causing it! Oliver was going to help you get your daughter back but you thought nah lets just back stab him then say its his fault and play the victim” 

“Felicity that’s out of line, we just want to help you” John stepped forward but she moved back

“I don’t want any of your help!! You all left for petty reasons!!! Ooo Oliver spied on us and found out one of us had betrayed the team” she pointed to Rene “and one had lied” Pointing to Dinah “You guys aren't mad about being spied on your mad about being caught! And you” Pointing at John “Your working with them even after Curtis hacked your chip causing you pain!!” 

“We came to an understanding, were not working together, i apologised and were good” 

“Wow so when Oliver apologises its not good enough! What do you guys actually want him to do?”

They looked around, not knowing what to say they didn’t know what they wanted, NO they did they wanted to be bitter little children fighting over what daddy said.

“You lot are unbelievable” Felicity laughed

“We wanted to help that’s all we don’t want Oliver going away” Dinah raised her voice trying to scare Felicity but Felicity stood tall

“Why? Scared he might rat you guys out? Well don’t worry he’s not as low you lot, you guys should be glad now you get to be the heros with Oliver out of the way” 

“That’s not what we wanted”

“Isn’t it? Well i also made a few phones calls, team flash, team supergirl, the legends won’t help you! They are our connections and our friends and without us you wouldn’t know any of them!”

“Now whos being bitter” Rene snapped

“I don’t care! I’ll be bitter, you 3 deserve it” pointing at Rene, Curtis and Dinah

“What about me?” John murmured

“John you are my oldest friend, i still love you but right now i can’t be around you” she replied

“Can you at least tell us what happened?”

“Sure, Oliver went to see Anatoly, he got tasered and then fought against Diaz hand to hand combat, Oliver won until Diaz pulled out a knife and stabbed him!”

“Is he patched up at least?”

“Yes John he is! They want to keep him alive for his trail! And where were you guys?”

“We took down a friend of Diaz’s operation, she was selling weapons” Curtis declared

“Wow so while Oliver was actually fighting Diaz you guys were just taking down Diaz’s friend! 1 guy could find Diaz but 4 of you can’t! That’s just funny next time i need a good laugh i’m going to think about this” Felicity teased 

“There is no need to be like Felicity” Dinah spat

“No there is! See my husband is in prison because he didn’t have a team to back him up because this team seems care more about their own personal petty problems then protecting the city”

“That’s not true!” 

“No? Wasn’t it you who put your boyfriend ahead of the city! Like screw finding the bomb that could kill thousands i want to save 1 man then blame Oliver for his death even though it had nothing to do with him” Felicity hissed, she was getting sick of this

“He made the call to look for that bomb and he failed! Vince died in vain because of Oliver” Dinah shouted

“Maybe he wouldn’t have died in vain if you hadn’t took Curtis and Rene to get Vince! How are 2 people suppose to chase 4 trucks going in different directions!” Felicity and Dinah stood head to head

“We went with her it was the right call” Curtis moved between the two women

“Don’t get me started on you! You act all moral but you injured Dig to get a location! Your all against Oliver killing but sure if Dinah wants kill someone you’ll open the door and let her and the last second you chose oh no i can’t let her do that because she might do the killing but the blood will be on my hands too! You’d be nothing without Oliver he trained you! He took you on! We was there for you when Paul left! You was our friend yet you had no trouble turning your back”

“Felicity, your tired and getting emotional and your saying things that aren’t true” John eyed her

“Or maybe i’m seeing clear! You was Oliver's best friend, his rock! You could always get through to him when things got tough but blaming Oliver for Samantha's death is something i never thought i’d hear from you! Oliver has always helped you best he could! For 4 years he helped you look for your brother and when you found Andy and Oliver helped you and him out! He went to Russia to help get Lyla out of that prison! Without Oliver you wouldn’t have a wife or a child and you’d still be wondering what happened to your brother”

 

“I know Felicity”

“But it's not enough is it” She looked at all 4 of them “It's never enough! As soon as me and Oliver got married, he has William, became mayor and worked at night saving the city you guys just don’t like it. Do you want him to be alone? Do you want him to put William in the system? To divorce me? So focused solely on this mission? I don’t understand what you want! He apologised to you! He worked with you on separate teams and respected your choices! And it's just not enough!” 

They looked to the floor not wanting to look her in the eye

“Maybe we should leave” John signed

“Yeah maybe you should and don’t come back! I’m done with all of you!” 

“I know your upset Felicity and when you need us we’ll be here, you can’t do this alone” John softly said

Felicity walked towards the door, opening it and watched them walk out, she moved back to her desk sitting down. Who did they think they was? They was the reason he was going to jail and now what they feel bad and want to take it back! It’s a bit too late for that! Let them deal with Diaz and get themselves killed, if Oliver couldn’t beat him they don’t stand a chance especially since they played right into his hands. She’d work on getting her husband out of this mess while they can work on the pity party for themselves or a guilt trip party! She may have been harsh but she told the truth which is more than what they do! Since their still hiding behind the “he spied on us” reason, just pathetic. Felicity felt guilty herself she was the one who told Oliver to recruit a new team, she wished she had the old team back just Her, Oliver, John, Laurel and Thea or Her, Oliver, Sara, Roy and John. Have the dream team back again! Instead of this childish team, who knew adults would be more immature than actual children. Hell William was more of an adult then those 3 put together. She's knows it wrong but she can’t help but blame them 3, i guess she joined the band wagon, they wanted to blame Oliver so she’ll blame them, maybe she just needs some sleep. Felicity stood up making her way upstairs, she climbed into bed and pictured Oliver next to her, the big spoon to her little spoon, she just wanted to hear his voice, to know that he’s okay but for now she’d have to settle with a sweet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people love NTA but they do need a good telling off and so does John at the moment!


End file.
